onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Eyecatchers
Image Can someone find a good image to use in this article? Strawhat1 07:44, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I have low quality ones. 08:35, September 17, 2011 (UTC) we can try. what did you have in mind? Strawhat1 09:03, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Nothing I have in my mind but it is low quality image I have taken it from other site.I don' t want it to bee on this wiki. 09:05, September 17, 2011 (UTC) so does anyone else have a good image for this article? Strawhat1 14:54, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Images Ok, so we have one image of luffy's eyecacher, but what do you think about uploading all of the eyecachers for all the straw hats? i think we should upload the eyecachers from the first set and the second (and probably we will have a third in the time skip episode). --Strawhat1 17:20, September 21, 2011 (UTC) oh, thanks for telling! i don't think that we need two images for zoro's second eyecatcher, since the two images are very much a like, so we can just write something about it in the trivia section... Strawhat1 16:42, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :There are two versions of Zoro's second set of Eyecatchers. The first one was with Yubashiri which was later on digitally altered after he received Shusui. I've linked to the German Wikia. Feel free to take images from there. ;) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 14:22, September 27, 2011 (UTC) : adding first appearance and more images i saw that in this wiki, they added, for some of the straw hats, the first appearance of their eyecatcher, and they added images of the faces of the straw hats in the second eyecatcher. do you think we can do the same, or something similar? i think we should add the first appearnce, but i'm not sure where. and about the images i'm not so sure if we should use them... what do you think? Strawhat1 05:42, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Third Set of Eyecatchers Can someone please upload an image from the third set of eyecatchers from episode 517? I think we can use the last image, when the straw hats are all together next to the ship. Strawhat1 04:16, October 2, 2011 (UTC) And another topic, what are we going to write in each episode in the eyecatcher section? are we just going to write "Straw Hats"? "Straw Hats Pirates"? or does someone has a better idea? Strawhat1 04:31, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Coloring the tablets Don't you think it would be nice to color the tablets in a different color for each straw hat? each of them will have their own colors (Luffy is red, Zoro is green and so on). The problem is that I don't really know how to color the tablets, so if someone can help me with that it would be great. Strawhat1 08:49, October 7, 2011 (UTC) The colors should be: *Luffy - Red. *Zoro - Green *Nami - Orange *Usopp - Yellow *Sanji - Blue *Chopper - Pink *Robin - Purple *Franky - Light Blue *Brook - Black or White *Vivi and Carue - I think they can also be Light Blue, because this is suitable and they are in a different tablet than Franky. Strawhat1 12:35, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Speculating on the Third Set This is only a speculation, but I think I know how the other eyecatchers in this set are going to be. We will see a shadow of all the straw hats on a wall (including Luffy's), besides one. There will be an item on the table, and the remaining straw hat will pick it up. If that is the case, that means that the eyecatcher that we did see from this set is Luffy's and so we shouldn't call it "Straw Hat Pirates" (In this page and in the episode pages), we should stay with "Luffy", like from the last two sets. I'm going to change the name of this eyecatcher to Luffy. If anyone has a problem with that please write it on this talk page, don't just undo my edit. --Strawhat1 19:28, October 30, 2011 (UTC) If it is speculation, don't bother yet, just wait a little more. I still think it's a suitable name for the eyecatcher, because it has the other straw hats, but it centers around Luffy, so it's not right to just call it straw hat pirates. --Strawhat1 19:39, October 30, 2011 (UTC) On another topic, I think we should add an image of Luffy picking up his straw hat from the table. It represents that it's Luffy's eyecatcher and not everybody's, and if the ending image is going to be the same or slightly different for each straw hat, then we should have an image that separates them from each other. --Strawhat1 19:47, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Still speculation. I will only believe it when I see a different eyecatcher. For now it seems to be the general EC and should be named that way. Besides there are a lot of shows that feature only the main character in their EC. So you should change the pages back. Neowitch 19:49, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Fine, but I still think that we should put an image of Luffy picking up his straw hat. Strawhat1 19:52, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Second Set Images Do you think we should add images of the actual straw hats is the second, insted of just their special items? Strawhat1 20:21, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Just keep it with their items. The article pretty much explains what they do in the eyecatchers, so I don't think it's necessary to show more than their items. At that point, we might as well upload a video of all the eyecatchers. It's really not needed. Uknownada 21:52, October 30, 2011 (UTC) The Third Set of Eyecatchers In the last episode (533) we saw Zoro and Chopper's new eyecatchers, so I think it's safe to say that the eyecatcher that we saw so far is Luffy's. Strawhat1 05:40, January 29, 2012 (UTC) It was of the entire Straw Hat crew. Not Luffy's alone. SeaTerror 18:29, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but as you can see from the last two episode, this set of eyecatchers show all of the straw hats, but focuses on a particular straw hat each time. So the eyecatcher that we saw until two episodes ago was Luffy's, even though the other straw hats were in it too, and in the last two episodes we saw Zoro's, Chopper's and Franky's new eyecatcher. --Strawhat1 15:01, February 5, 2012 (UTC) @ST: It was Luffy's.. New Eyecatcher Problem So the second eyecatcher in the last episode (535) was kind of a surprise, because it wasn't part of the set that we thought will be. My question is: how do we call this eyecatcher? It's not Luffy, so maybe just One Piece? What do you think? Strawhat1 05:28, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Consider it to be special and upload it so everyone knows it. Place it in the trivia section. Evanalmighty 07:26, February 12, 2012 (UTC) But we don't know if it's a special one or not, maybe it will be a regular eyecatcher, only different from the others. I say we call it "One Piece Logo", because the eyecatcher only has the logo. Strawhat1 13:18, February 12, 2012 (UTC) We shall observe the next few episodes, to check if the eyecatcher is there, if it appeared only once, it goes to special. If it appears more than that, regular. For now, just upload the pic, and wait for the next few episodes. Evanalmighty 13:20, February 12, 2012 (UTC) O.K, but I still wrote something about it in the eyecatchers page, and for now we will call it "One Piece Logo" (I will write it in the eyecatchers section in the last episode), unless someone has a problam with the name. Strawhat1 13:35, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Polls The polls should never be created on the actual template, but rather on a template. This way you can add it wherever you like. Apparently. Editing Why is this page blocked from editing? Strawhat1 04:08, July 1, 2012 (UTC) An edit war from a couple weeks ago. You can edit it now. 04:16, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Special Edition What are the Special Edition eyecatchers in the first set? Strawhat1 (talk) 13:55, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Eyecatch Isn't the correct term for the subject of this article "Eyecatch" instead of "Eyecatcher"? In Japan it is known as and that is what the page on Wikipedia is called. Just saying, but not really a big issue. --Aassdddai talk 10:14, April 5, 2013 (UTC) "Eyecatcher" is normally the word in English, and it's what we have been using for a few years now. Since this isn't really a proper noun, a 100% translation from Japanese isn't necessary. 15:09, April 5, 2013 (UTC) The Number of Appearances Section The number of appearances for the third set hasn't been updated since episode 612. if anyone wants to update more than a 100 appearances, and keep updating every week for the new set, then we can keep the number of appearances section. until then we can't keep it because it won't show the current number. If it needs to be updated so it will, there is no reason for deletion. If you can actually determine on which episode it stopped updating it wouldn't be a problem to correct the count. Rhavkin (talk) 12:31, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Okay. from Episodes 612-746 1: Luffy-37 2 Zoro-9 Nami-19 Usopp-11 Sanji-15 Chopper-14 2 Robin-13 Franky-9 Brook-8 Logo-135 3 #According to the Statistics tab on most of the episodes page on this wiki. #Episode 683, 684, 696, and 697 does not have any eyecatcher info so I checked the episodes. 2 Luffy and 2 Chopper. I will add the info on the episode pages soon. #episodes 683, 684, and 696-746 does not have the second eyecatcher info however it is the logo so it's counted. However I know my limits so I might not add that info for that episode soon so any help would be appreciated. Rhavkin (talk) 14:58, June 28, 2016 (UTC) So now we have the information for all the eyecatchers so far, but who will update the numbers every week? Did you count the eyecatchers in episode 612? because it was already counted. if you did count episode 612, and we add the numbers from the missing episodes, the correct numbers are: Luffy-39 Zoro-8 Nami-19 Usopp-11 Sanji-15 Chopper-16 Robin-13 Franky-9 Brook-8 Logo-137 I am updating the section with those numbers, if we need to change something write it here or change it on the page. I did count 612 and Luffy, Chopper and the logo missing number are already included. As for who will update them, then whomever remember to and worse case scenario it won't updated weekly but in the bulk, like I did now. Rhavkin (talk) 18:28, June 28, 2016 (UTC) I removed the ones for Zoro and the Logo for episode 612, and added the others from the missing episodes. can you check that your numbers are the same as mine? Episode 917 Eyecatcher i know it's sudden and rush to put a latest eyecatcher similar to Romance Dawn anime special, but should we conside this said episode as sixth set or special eyecatcher. please let me know asap Kunoichi101 (talk) 04:48, January 12, 2020 (UTC)